


All in the Family

by thejokeristhethief



Series: So This Is Home [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anger, Blood and Injury, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, I don't even know how to tag this one, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Violence, Multi, Sorry Wash?, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejokeristhethief/pseuds/thejokeristhethief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North's patience runs out and all of his bottled up anger explodes. Wash just happens to get in the way. Theta gets scared, Wash gets injured, and York reacts badly. Thankfully cooler heads prevail and the words of a nine year old pull them back together without any lasting damage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in the Family

There are a few things in the Dakota household that everyone agrees are legendary. The smell of the family recipe for chicken soup that constantly permeates through the house during the winter months to counteract the cold, for one. Or York's huge selection of games, video and board style alike. Theta's collection of Lego is pretty high on the list too, considering it takes up an entire wall in the basement. Even Wash's movie collection could be included on the list, because although he doesn't technically live with them yet, half of his movies have somehow managed to migrate over to take up the bottom three shelves of North's massive bookcase. Above all else on the list, however, sits North's patience.

North has been dating York for almost three years now and still hasn't completely lost his composure in front of him yet. In fact, he's pretty sure the only people that have seen him angry in the last 5 years can be counted using his fingers. Sure he gets annoyed and snappy at times, but he prides himself on his incredible self control, releasing his anger at the shooting range or gym while he's alone. The last time he lost control of his temper was after discovering the bruises, some of them still distinctly hand shaped, littering his nine year old son's body. If it weren't for the presence of South and Theta, North probably would have beaten his ex's scummy boyfriend to death. Even so, it still took a very large pair of officers to keep him from killing the bastard when he started blaming Theta. Nobody hurts a member of his family and walks away, especially not his precious child. But Theta no longer flinches every time someone unexpectedly enters the same room as him, and North’s carefully hidden anger has faded away with the bruises for the most part.

That is why today’s response is so surprising. It’s been almost two months since the incident that awarded him temporary full-time custody of his son, and yet for some reason North can feel the burning itch of rage boiling just beneath the surface of his skin. It doesn’t help that he woke up with a headache that has only been made worse by York and his stupid obsession with Wrestlemania. No matter how many times North asks him not to watch it when Theta is home, York always seems to forget. Just like he forgets to put his coffee mug in the dishwasher. Or pick his socks up off of the living room floor. North’s forehead connects with the edge of the door to the snack cupboard as he’s pacing the kitchen floor, thinking of these things and it slams closed violently. He lets out a roar of displeasure, voice booming out over the sound of Wrestlemania 31 reruns. “For the buggering love of fuck York, learn to close the cupboard doors! I’m getting so sick of cleaning up after you!”

“What?” York’s stares at him from the doorway with a mixture of confused hurt and concern. His proximity startles North; when did he have time to get from the couch to the kitchen? York shifts closer to him, hand reaching for his forehead. “North… are you feeling OK? Maybe you should sit down, you’re pretty flushed. That’s a sign of a fever, right?”

“I would be perfectly fucking fine if I didn’t just crack my head because you left the fucking snack door open again.” North’s snarl has York flinching away from him for a second, before the shorter man’s shoulders come up defiantly. He continues on, ignoring how his lover’s posture slips into something defensive, voice climbing in volume until he’s positive the neighbors can hear him. At this point there isn’t even an ounce of North that cares. “Why can’t you ever do a single damn thing I ask you to? My son is too young to be watching that ridiculous wrestling shit, your filthy socks are still on my living room carpet, and I had to put your goddamn coffee cup in the dishwasher again this morning. If you want to continue living in my house with my kid then you’re going to have to start following the fucking rules. Which includes putting your shit away. No more dirty socks on the floor. No more coffee cups in the sink. **And no more sci-fi novels with inappropriate covers on the kitchen counter.** ”

He punctuates his last demand by throwing the book across the kitchen, watching in satisfaction as it sails towards the basement stairs. His pleasure quickly fades to horror as the novel flies over his son’s blonde head and connects solidly with Wash’s freckled nose as the two of them emerge to investigate the source of the yelling. The force of North’s throw, coupled by the completely unexpected action of getting a book in the face, sends their second lover tumbling backwards down the stairs with a cry of shock. There is a moment of stillness and silence from Theta as he looks at North, eyes huge and lip trembling. A moment that feels both incredibly long and impossible short at the same time. It ends quickly when a crash and Wash’s pained moan travel up the stairs, and suddenly Theta is bawling.

North moves towards Theta, pulling up short when the boy flinches away from him in terror. York, who has remained uncharacteristically quiet throughout the entire ordeal, slips carefully past him. Moving slowly, the brunette approaches North’s son with caution. Stopping in front of the nine year old, he crouches down and opens his arms, welcoming the child into them. Theta barely hesitates before launching himself at York, burying his face into the crook of locksmith’s neck as he continues to sob.

“Shh, it’s OK buddy.” North’s eyes track the movement of York’s hands as he rubs them across his child’s shaking back. The shorter man straightens, lifting Theta in his arms easily as he stands and carrying him towards North and away from the stairs. He explains the situation to Theta in the same soothing voice he uses when Wash has nightmares. “It was an accident kiddo. Your dad didn’t mean to hit anyone with the book. It was just in the way and he didn’t realize you and Wash were on the stairs when he tossed it over there. Let’s go watch a movie while North checks on Wash OK? I’m sure he won’t mind if we watch one of his Disney movies. Or we could watch a superhero one. We can watch whatever movie you want Theta.”

North watches miserably as York carries his son past him without either of them sparing him a glance. Theta still hasn’t unburied his face from where it’s pressed against the brunette’s muscled shoulder, although his sobs have quieted. He clenches his hands into fists to stop himself from reaching out and gathering his traumatized child up. York seems to know exactly what Theta needs right now, and if his heart didn’t feel so heavy with regret it would probably be bursting with affection for his lover. Those two haven’t always had the easiest relationship, with Theta being jealous of the man dating his father; the speed in which York moved in probably didn’t help either. But it seems like York has been trying harder since North received full custody.

“Mmmhm.” A whimper pulls the tall man’s attention back to the stairs. It’s followed up by a loud thump before Wash actually calls out for him. “Dammit. NORTH! I think I need help.”

A guilty wince crosses North’s face as he descends the stairs; he really should have checked on Wash immediately. But his youngest lover is clumsy, accident prone, and tough as nails. Wash always seems to bounce right back to his feet, no matter what object knocked him on his ass. Hell, they’ve watched him walk away from the middle of a three car pile up with only a few stitches and a sprained ankle, despite being struck by two of the cars. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, North pauses to take in the scene before him. The flimsy wicker shelf they use to store extra shoes has broken Wash’s tumble and the young man is tangled up in the remnants of it. His face is red and he is glaring at North with uncharacteristic ferocity. If North didn’t feel so guilty he’d find the entire situation hilarious.

“Dick. Stop standing there and help me. I think I twisted my ankle a little. And I’m stuck.” Wash flails his arms in emphasis, sending Theta’s winter boots flying. “Also, wanna tell me why you hit me in the face with a fucking book?”

Rubbing the back of his neck, North strides towards Wash. A cursory examination of his position reveals that the freckled man has some how managed to get his leg tangled in the shelf at an awkward angle, while at the the same time crushing the rest of it. The way he’s sprawled looks impossible and for a moment North wonders if Wash is more hurt than he claims. His leg could certainly be broken from the way it’s bent. He must have been thinking too long though, as the trapped man starts struggling to free himself again. “Noooorth! Fucking help already. This is your fault. There is something digging into my back, a shoe may or may not be uncomfortably positioned near my ass, and I cannot feel my fucking leg anymore. I need you to help me up right now.”

“Sorry love.” It’s a good thing Wash is so much smaller than him. North wraps one arm around the other man’s back and slips the other beneath his knees, carefully lifting his young lover out of the wreckage. To his credit, Wash ceases struggling the moment the taller man touches him. Instead, he throws an arm around North’s neck, wincing when his leg is pulled free. North notes the lacerations that stand out violently against the pale, freckled skin of his lover’s shin and the piece of wicker than has managed to impale Wash’s upper arm. “Do you want to go upstairs to get cleaned up, or should I bring the first aid kit down here?”

“I don’t know.” Wash’s voice carries a mixture of wariness and snark that would make North take a step back if it weren’t for the fact that he still has the other man cradled in his arms. “Are you going to throw the first aid kit at me too when you return? Because the book was unpleasant enough as it is. I don’t need a broken jaw to go with my sore nose. And I’m not sure if any of us can handle more random yelling. You are fucking loud and scary when you’re angry North.”

"Oh come on. It wasn't even that bad, was it?" The question comes out softer than he intended as he hefts Wash up the stairs. He feels the huff rather than hearing it; the younger man is obviously trying to conceal his emotions. Even after carefully considering his freckled face, North can't get a read on how he's feeling. Setting him down gently on the kitchen counter, he heads to the bathroom to fetch the first aid kit. "Stay there love. I'll have you fixed up in no time, I promise."

"Yeah because I'm going to go somewhere on that." Wash gestures to his right ankle, which has started to swell a little. His voice is surprisingly bitter and angry. "You are a real jerk, you know?”

York’s voice drifts over the sound of some Disney song that North can’t quite make out as he returns with the red bag they store medical supplies in. He’s still using that calm and soothing tone, but North can hear the underlying anger in it. “Hey Theta, I’m just going to check on your dad and Wash really quick OK? You just stay here, I’ll bring you some popcorn when I come back in a few minutes.”

There is a small sound from Theta that North doesn’t fully hear, but it must have been an affirmation because York is leaning against the cabinets beside Wash looking murderous when he enters the kitchen. The look on York’s face is something North hasn’t seen in a long time and it pulls him up short. He hesitates briefly before approaching Wash, holding the kit in front of him like a shield and a peace offering. York yanks it from his hands with a glare, unzipping it and spreading it out across the counter. He wordlessly takes the bottle of hydrogen peroxide when it’s handed to him, pouring it into a bowl and diluting it with some water. Dropping to his knees, North focuses on cleaning the cuts on Wash’s leg with the washcloth he brought with him. His lover’s leg twitches at the first press of the cloth as it’s owner hisses in discomfort.

“Shit that stings.” North barely hears the breathless complaint as he dabs the blood off of Wash’s leg. The cuts are deeper than he thought and might actually require stitches. Above him York is using a pair of tweezers to remove the splinters from their new home. He makes a worried click when he examines a particular area, causing Wash to tense. “What? What’s wrong York?”

“Uhh this ones really deep in there babe.” York’s voice is grim. “I don’t think I can get it out without leaving more splinters. I’m afraid we’re going to have to take you to the ER Wash.”

“Oh come on. It’s fine. I’m fine.” The young man’s voice spikes with terror, before dropping into the area of intense panic. “North, tell him that I’m OK and I don’t have to go to the hospital. Please! I hate it there. Please don’t make me go.”

The flash of guilt North feels does nothing to counteract the necessity of proper medical care. He winces when Wash’s eyes widen in horror. “Sorry love. I think you need some stitches. And somebody definitely needs to take a look at your ankle. There’s just no getting around this. But I promise I’ll hold your hand the entire time, OK?”

“I want York to take me.” Those words have North stumbling back in shock. Even given the current reason for Wash’s injuries, he still didn’t expect that. Their youngest lover has always demanded that, if they can’t both go, North come with him. Wash stares him down resolutely, daring him to contradict his wishes.

He sighs before nodding in agreement. “OK. OK, York can take you. But at least let me carry you out to the car.”

Wash bats his reaching hands away, looking at York for help. The brunette misses the other man’s wordless plea, too busy glancing at the living room with a troubled look on his face. Embarrassingly, the freckled blonde figures out York’s dilemma before North. Instead of pouting or voicing any complaints Wash addresses the issue head on, raising his voice so he can be heard over the movie playing in the other room. “Hey T? Get your shoes on, OK bud? We’re going for a little trip.”

Theta’s blonde head pops around the door frame nervously. His eyes widen when he sees the blood on Wash’s leg, taking a few tentative steps into the kitchen, voice wobbling. “Are you going to be OK Wash? That looks like it really hurts.”

“I’m gonna be fine kid.” Wash gives him a reassuring smile that looks only slightly forced. “But your dad is making me go talk to a doctor just to make sure.”

“Ick. I hate going to the doctor’s.” Theta shudders exaggeratedly. “That place scares me.”

“Me too, Theta.” Wash beckons him forward, voice dropping into a whisper. “I think if you came with me I’d be a little braver though. York and your dad always make fun of me for it. You wouldn’t do that though, would you?”

For a moment York seems to forget his anger because he catches North’s eye as he masks a smile. Theta frowns at the floor, debating whether he’s actually willing to go to the hospital just because Wash asked him. He scuffs his foot against the tile before nodding to himself. “I guess I can come with you. But you have to take me to the skate-park when your foot gets better, OK?”

“Hmm… That’s a tough bargain kid.” Wash pretends to think about it, face morphing into an exaggerated expression. Theta giggles at him when he sticks his hand out to shake on it. “OK, T, you have a deal. You come to the hospital with me, hold my hand and make sure your dad doesn’t pick on me and I’ll take you to the skate-park when I’m better. I’ll even teach you a couple more tricks.”

Theta shakes the offered hand, glancing at North in triumph. “Wash promised he’d take me to the skate-park. You heard that right? You can’t take it back now!”

“Wash may have promised that Theta, but I haven’t promised anything.” North slips on his stern dad voice, crossing his arms as he looked down at his son. Theta looks up at him pleadingly, lip trembling in a pout. If North were actually being serious, the pout wouldn’t have done much to sway him; South created that pout and North’s been immune to it practically from day one. As it is, he fully intends on letting Theta go to the skate-park with Wash. However, that doesn’t mean he can’t give his son a hard time to distract him from his fear. “Tell you what… If you promise to do your homework without being asked next week and you help Wash out with everything he needs, you can go skateboarding with him as much as he wants to take you. Sound like a good deal?”

Theta makes a face, scrunching up his nose as he thinks. Finally he comes to the conclusion that it is probably the best deal he’s going to get. “Fine. Let’s get this over with then. Is Wash going to sit in the back with me?”

“I dunno kiddo. We’ll have to see if there’s enough room for him to be comfortable back there. Do me a favor? Grab an ice pack out of the freezer so we can put it on his foot.” North offers his son a smile before moving closer to the counter. York is cleaning up the bloody cotton swabs he was using to dab away any blood from the splinters and North uses that distraction to his advantage, sweeping his youngest lover off the counter and into his arms before Wash has time to realize what is going to happen and complain. He struggles briefly against North’s hold before accepting the inevitable and settling down, arms crossed over his chest to emphasize his displeasure. North squeezes him gently, placing a soft kiss to his temple in apology before heading to the door. Theta opens it for them, before darting passed to get the back passenger side of North’s SUV as well. Throwing the door open, he climbs in, studying the leg space for a minute before crawling over the center console to adjust the seat. Returning to the back, he frowns at the limited space as North moves to set Wash down on the seat.

“Dad… I don’t think there’s enough room behind the seat for Wash to be comfortable.” The pout in Theta’s voice is audible; Wash almost always sits in the back with him when the four of them go out. The youngest man is the best at keeping Theta entertained on long car rides and North absolutely adores him for it.

“It’s OK kiddo. I’ll just stretch my leg out across the seat, if you don’t mind sharing your space with me.” Wash offers Theta a strained smile. “That is, if your dad will ever put me down. It’s fine North. You can let me go now.”

“If you’re sure, love.” North answers quietly, sliding Wash into the back of the SUV gently. Theta scrambles into his seat, buckling his seat belt before patting his lap dramatically. Wash complies, placing his foot across Theta’s legs and wiggling his socked toes in greeting as North gently closes the door behind him; Theta wrinkles his nose in displeasure. He smiles fondly as he watches his young lover torment his child playfully, the two giggling as Wash pushes his uninjured foot underneath one of the kids legs. Opening the driver’s side door, North settles into the seat, inserting the key into the ignition and starting the vehicle. A moment later, York barrels out the door, Wash’s shoes and hoodie bundled under his arm. Wrenching open the door, he collapses into the seat, quickly adjusting it. North turns his head to examine the brunette quickly. “Got everything?”

“Yep. Drive. Go, go, go.” The cheeky and over dramatic response has North rolling his eyes as Theta laughs and Wash slaps the back of York’s seat. The man grunts in response. “You guys are no fun sometimes. But really, North. We should probably hurry before Wash’s pain threshold meets its limit and he starts to feel it. You know how much of a whiner he can be.”

“Hey!” Wash’s indignant cry echoes softly through the car as York leans around the seat to grin at him. “I don’t whine. At least not as much as you do. You can’t even get a paper cut without acting like you’re going to die.”

“It’s true.” North agrees, nudging the car into drive and stepping on the accelerator. York’s gaze focuses on him, anger still simmering as their eyes briefly meet. He suppresses the urge to flinch as he turns his attention back to the road. “Oh come on, York. You have to admit that you have a flair for the dramatic. Everything is a big production with you.”

“Says the man who threw a book at Wash’s face mid temper tantrum.” York throws back, sounding completely unimpressed. The chatter in the back drops off as Theta sucks in a deep breath, signifying his worry. The man in the passenger seat ignores the warning nudge Wash gives him, continuing in the direction he’s already started, voice rising in anger. “Jesus Christ North, I may be dramatic but at least it doesn’t put the people I love in the hospital. You need to learn to control your temper. If you ever do something that hurts Wash, Theta, or myself again in a fit of anger I promise it will be the last time you ever get close enough to. I’ll take them away from you so fast you won’t realize what just happened. I don’t care if it was an accident this time. You hurt Wash and scared Theta half to death.”

“York!” North jumps as Wash claps a freckled hand across their lover’s mouth firmly, admonishment ringing out clearly. Once the shorter blonde is sure he has their attention his tone softens, volume dropping to a carefully controlled level that shows he’s aware of Theta’s fragile mental state. His hand leaves York’s mouth before he starts talking again. “You’re saying things that you don’t mean right now. And all this yelling isn’t helping Theta stay calm at all. It was an accident. We’ve all done things we wish we could take back when angry. And we’ve all thrown things too. Remember the time I had to dodge that screwdriver because someone refused to let North put together the IKEA shelves even though he told us he could actually read the directions? Or that time we had to replace the bathroom mirror because you punched it? Just because North has terrible timing doesn’t mean you should threaten him. Besides, I’m the injured one here. So I get to decide if we’re going to hold this against him; something I don’t think is necessary. North’s already proved he regrets everything that’s happened... And let’s be straight here: this has been traumatic enough without adding threats to the mix.”

“York… You aren’t really going to take me away from my dad, are you?” Theta’s voice shakes a little. North glances at him in the rear view, noticing the way his lip is trembling as well as the tears clouding his eyes and clinging to his eyelashes. Wash’s hand finds the nine year old’s smaller one, squeezing it comfortingly. It does nothing to stay the panic that slowly takes over the poor kid’s intonation. “Dad promised me he’d never hit anyone unless they were hurting someone he loved. He swore. Right dad? You said you’d never do what Joe did… So York isn’t going to have to take me away, right? I don’t want to go anywhere! I want to stay with you. And Wash. And York. I want all of us to stay together. Families should stay together and we’re a family, aren’t we?”

The click of a seat belt being released catches North’s attention and he glances in the rear view again. There is some shuffling and Wash makes a muted sound of pain before settling himself in the middle seat, legs draped diagonally across the remaining space as he re-fastens his belt before wrapping Theta in his arms, holding him close. “Nobody is going anywhere, T. I promise. Your dad could never do anything terrible enough for York to have to follow through on that threat. And York knows that too. This was all just a huge, slightly painful, accident. A case of me being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Right guys?”

“Wash is right, Theta. I was just mad so I said that to your dad. But he’d never hurt any of us on purpose and I know that.” York has his soothing voice on again as he backpedals, regret creasing his forehead. “Of course families try to stick together. And we’re the best kind of family: the kind made out of love and choice rather than blood. We’re all here because we want to be, so good luck to anyone trying to break us up or make us leave, because we won’t go down without a fight, right kiddo?”

“Right!” Theta exclaims before sniffing wetly. Wash wipes a few stray tears from the poor kid’s cheeks before pressing a kiss to his forehead. North watches in the mirror as his son presses into the safe warmth that his youngest lover offers. “I think our family is the best family ever.”

“Ever?” York and Wash ask at the same time as North chuckles in anticipation.

“Yep.” Theta nods with certainty. “The best family ever.”

“Of all time?” York prompts carefully.

Theta grins at them and then taking a breath before joining in as the three adults cry out. “Of all time!”

North lets the familiarity of the saying and the warmth of his family ease away the last his bottled up anger. After all, how could such negative emotions ever win over the undeniable love these people offer him? With a content sigh, he turns off the main road into the hospital drive, mentally preparing himself for a good few weeks of grovelling and apologizing. As if reading his mind, York’s hand reaches over to cover one of his, squeezing it briefly before dropping away. “Whatever it is, North, we’ll handle it together. OK? Now let’s get Wash fixed up so we can go home, order pizza, and watch movies all night.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Wash calls out from the back seat. “As long as we get to choose the first two, right Theta?”  
“Yeah. Can we watch Lilo and Stitch? Please?” Theta looks at them with pleading eyes.

“Of course, kiddo.” North smiles, parking in the patient parking area. “After tonight, I think that movie is the perfect choice.”

York hums in agreement and Wash nods before wincing when North slides him out of the SUV. This time the smaller blonde locks his arms around his neck, sighing slightly and relaxing into the warmth of his body. He presses a kiss to his lover’s forehead as York slides out of the car, clutching Wash’s shoes. Theta follows quickly, grabbing the brunette’s hand as they enter the hospital together. North can’t help the smile that stretches across his face as Wash repeats the earlier sentiment in a quiet mutter. “Best family ever. Of all time.”


End file.
